disturbances in the night
by princessrogue123
Summary: Han on his night shift on the base realsies another reason why leia doesn't get enough sleep, its not just that she's a workaholic of she is haunted by nightmares, it is also becuase of certain inconsiderate visitors... post ANH pre ESB
1. Chapter 1

All rights reserved for George lucus, I'm just a girl who loves writing, and don't want any money!

Chapter 1

It was cold, freezing. Han had just begun his shift, when he noticed the newest general transferred from another base stalking along the ice passage, he a heading towards leia's room. Han felt a surge of protectiveness take over him, with determination he followed the young general down the corridor. Sure enough he was heading towards leia's room. Han hid in the shadows, questions in his mind _was this an arranged meeting? Did this man like leia? Did leia return the same feelings?_ Han felt annoyed at himself for feeling jealous; yes he liked the princess but he was a pirate a smuggler and he was leaving soon, or so he had kept reminding himself. The general knocked on the door 'princess?' he called. There was no answer. This got Han's hopes up; perhaps the princess wasn't expecting him! The general persistently knocked again, on the third one leia called that she was coming. When she answered the door her hair was in loose plat odd strands of hair framing her face. Han caught his breath at how beautiful the princess looked even when she had just woken up, she had her dressing gown wrapped tight around her, and she tried to stifle a yawn but failed. The princess had obviously been woken up, this angered Han, he knew how rarely she got a good night's sleep, usually she tried to avoid sleep, working nonstop, the few times she did sleep Han through observation on different missions, knew about her night mares, the fact that this new general felt the need to wake her, did not sit right.

'' general?' she asked in a puzzled tone

'leia please, call me Isaac' he asked leaning in through the door, Han noticed the sign of irritation pulsing through leia, she only allowed those she wanted to call her by her first name, of all the ones she had asked he rarely used her first name. it seemed to precious and the very few times he said it only made him more attracted to her, obviously she hadn't asked the general to call her on first name basis, his presumptuousness making leia uncomfortable.

'General' she said 'I prefer it if we stick to titles for now, I hardly know you' Han felt a sudden urge for joy rush through him, he was happy that leia had rejected him

Isaac however appeared undaunted and smoothly replies 'of course, princess' there was an awkward silence, leia tapped her foot impatiently

'Is there a reason that you're here?' she was clearly annoyed at being woken at night for small talk

'Ah yes princess, I'm here to inform you that the meeting with the high council tomorrow is delayed by half an hour'

'Thank you' leia replied stiffly Han sympathised with her, being woken up in the middle of the night for such a trivial message that should have been delivered hours ago was not nice. The general stood there just staring at her then he leaned in as if he was going to kiss leia. Han's fist formed quickly but he remained calm and watched. He wanted to see what leia would do. She simply stood back and icily said ' goodnight general' the general smiled and said ' goodnight my beautiful princess' leia looked shocked and didn't know what to say, but then swiftly recovered 'in future general, a little consideration in the hours you call would be nice,_ General'_ she said emphasizing the general specifically. She then closed the door and the general walked on by. Han watched him leave and found himself hating the general even more. The general was slimy and assumptiouss.

Han turned back to continue with his shift. Walking around the corridors he pondered on what he saw. The general was good-looking and from what he had heard he was rich and from what he had just seen the general was obviously after leia. Han berated himself telling himself that _if he wanted to go after leia, he could after all what did it matter to him? It's not like leia was his possession!_ But Han wanted leia to be his! He quickly dismissed the thought and carried on walking, before passing leia's door he stopped and hid back in his old hiding place, a girl was crying and leia was comforting her! Leia hushed the girl and brought her inside. Han tiptoed over to leia's room and pressed his ear towards the door. 'I just miss my family so much!' she heard the girl wail; he heard leia mumble soothing words and apologise for her loss. The girl carried on sobbing ' it's just, I thought to come to you because, well you're our princess' Han felt even more sympathy for leia, is this what she had to deal with? Every night? No wonder she kept her emotions in such tight check during the day. 'what the empire did was cruel and heartless'whisphered leia 'I still find it hard, it's good to share grief' the girl sniffed and blew her nose 'my home was by the river, it was beautiful, I use to swim in it in the summer, and during the winter I would skate on top of it!' the conversation carried on in this similar fashion the girl would relate memories and leia would comment odd comments here and there. Han heard them approach the door he quickly went back to his hiding place. The girl thanked leia again and said something in alderaanian that he didn't understand. Leia replied in a similar manner and then said 'I'll be here anytime you need me' she then watched the girl walk back to her quarters. Leia stood there motionless she had tear stains on her face and some tears still rolling down her face she whispered ' forgive me' Han wanted to go and comfort her but didn't know if his presence would be appreciated by her. She went back into her quarter's feet dragging and shoulders sagging. The door wasn't closed a minute when a young pilot knocked on her door. She appeared at the door again, tears wiped away and a strained smile on her lips 'yes?' the young pilot nodded 'princess Mon mothma just made contact and wants to know if you have finished your report on the battle plans. Han felt his blood bubble 'could they not let the princess rest till morning?'

But leia graciously nodded and told him to wait while she gets the report. She handed it to him. Then he said 'and we were also wondering if you could perhaps take the early shift in 15 minutes at the control centre? The person who was supposed to do it has fallen ill' Han looked at his watch _was it nearly six already! His shift had gone fast! _Leia nodded 'I'll be there in 15' then she closed the door. Han walked back to the falcon. How was the princess ever to get sleep if she continuously refused and when she did go to bed just to get interrupted! Han wanted to go to control and see how she was doing; he strode over to control without thinking of an excuse.

He saw leia sitting there reading some papers with a cup of coffee in her hand she looked battered and tired. She closed her eyes for a minute. Han used this opportunity to openly star at her and study every detail. Then she opened them and looked shocked 'Han?' he stood back she didn't seem angry only tired 'what you doing here?' she asked

Han frantically thought of excuses _I should have thought of an excuse before I came! _She looked at Han expectedly ' erm I got told that I was needed' leia frowned 'by who?'

'Erm one of the guys looking after the ships' leia frowned again

'Guys looking after ships?' Han laughed then decided to go for the sarcastic come back 'yeah the guys? Ever noticed them from your pedestal up there?' leia opened her mouth for a comeback but then had second thoughts and waved her hand and said 'whatever you say, just wait till the person who called for turns up' Han couldn't believe his luck this was very rare! The princess not arguing back! Then Han realized that this was because of her lack of sleep regretted his joy. So he simply sat down and looked at leia. Leia tried to get on with some paper work but she found herself incapable under the gaze of Han solo _pull yourself together! _She reprimanded then she looked up at Han and decided she had had enough, she decided instead of avoiding the problem she would do what she usually would do with another problem; tackle the problem head on 'Han, can you please not look at me?' she then cursed herself inwardly for being too blunt Han laughed _she must be tired _he thought. ' why princess, I didn't know I had this kind of effect on you!' he said sarcastically bit inwardly he was shocked the princess had been so blunt, he just couldn't resist looking at her hair which was looser as her lack of time to get ready, her cheeks had flared up. The princess sighed loudly ' Han I wasn't able to sleep last night, so please just back off' alarm bells rang in Han's mind _she definitely needs sleep! _'Princess you haven't slept since the day I met you' leia rolled her eyes,

'Whatever fly boy' she said then she went back to her paper work. 15 minutes later Han made the excuse of his comm going off and went to the falcon.

_So here's the first chapter of leia's lack of sleep! I know it seems like a pointless story but I thought of the idea and needed to right it. Chapter 2 will come up, please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I too am a big fan of Han and leia fan fiction (obviously) please carry on reviewing it's so nice to be reviewed! Anyways here the next chapter, all rights reserved for George lucus. _

_p.s I'm looking for a beta reader anyone interested?_

Chapter 2

He felt useless there was nothing he could do for the princess, at lunch he saw her in the mess hall she took a cup of coffee and was about to leave the mess hall when he and Luke called over for her she reluctantly went over to the table 'thanks for gracing us with your presence' Han said trying to bait her she just rolled her eyes and sat down Han was even more surprised where was her fiery spirit? Luke seemed concerned too ' are you ok leia?' she looked at him and laughed, enough to convince Luke that she was ok but Han looked deeper and knew she was suffering from continuous lack of sleep. Luke smiled 'well my shift starts in 5 minutes I'll see you guys later' leia groaned inwardly she was too tired to be left to the merciless Han, she was not in the mood to think of quick witted responses. She turned her gaze to Han reluctantly to see a different look in his eyes ' don't look at me like that!' she said he smiled 'like what princess?' his look unnerved her, she had grown use to this fact it was like the look where it seemed he knew everything about her, that her pretence was no use to him, she could pretend that she was happy but he seemed to see through it, then there was the look of longing in his eyes, but she always said that that was her imagination and her wishful thinking, but this look apart from all the other factors had a look of pity in his eyes, she didn't like that. The few times she had opened up to him and used him as a comforting shoulder she had told him sternly that she didn't want his pity and she didn't receive any of his pity, or if she did she didn't realise it. But the fact that he was openly showing that look of his pity in his eyes made her feel helpless which made her resort to anger. She tried to keep her temper in check; the only way was to walk away. She got up to leave, but felt dizzy- from her lack of sleep. Han seemed to notice this and immediately leapt up and grabbed her hand 'easy sweetheart, let me accompany you make sure you don't pass out on us eh?' leia nodded not wanting to make a big scene. Han supported her by the waist they got a few whispers as they were walking out the mess hall but leia just sent them a glare telling them that she was not in the mood for their gossiping. When they were out of the view of everyone else she untangled herself form Han and said to him 'I'm ok walking' then she stormed ahead towards the office Han stood open mouthed for a second _women!_ He though_ A minute ago she was close to falling over! _He went back to the mess hall and got another tray of food one of the rogues laughed and spoke sarcastically 'Han! Another tray! I know the food tastes great but still' Han growled 'it's not for me it's for her highnessness!' then he stormed after her highnessness her office door was locked, he typed the code in memorizing it when she had typed it in in front of him in an argument. He stepped in she jumped up, obviously previously sleeping Han regretted waking her by accident. He set the tray in front of her and simply said 'eat' she smiled but pushed the tray away, 'others could use it I already had my lunch' Han pushed it back at her 'a cup of coffee does not count as lunch plus I don't think we'll miss it, it's not exactly 5 star is it?' he winked, leia looked at him partly shocked for his consideration and also that he had referred himself amongst the rebels! She still hated the fact that he was forcing her to eat. She felt as if she did she might throw up! Other side effects of lack of sleep! She looked at Han he looked at her sternly 'I won't leave until you've eaten it all!' she glared and picked up the dry ration and like a child she stuffed it in her mouth. Han grinned and simply sat on the chair next to his hands behind his head grinning, she rolled her eyes pushed the tray towards him 'happy?' Han took the tray 'serving your worshipfulness always makes me happy, your highnessness' leia sighed 'will you ever call me by my real name?' Han laughed 'I have' leia shook her head 'only about 4 times and they were always in life threatening situations' Han felt smug that she actually paid attention 'well your almightiness, seems you do pay attention!' leia blushed 'goodbye captain' she said drily emphasizing the captain. Han laughed took the tray and went out the door before he left he heard leia say 'thanks' he turned and winked 'anytime princess leia' with that he left leia smiling he said her name! Yes it was attached to a title but it was close. She got back to her paper work.

_So chapter 2 what do you think? Please review! And if anyone is interested in being my beta reader let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Please let me know if you are interested in being my beta reader, and please review! Thanks for reading _

A couple of hours later when most of the base had gone to sleep Han was found working on the falcon. He couldn't sleep without dreams of leia contaminating his mind. He wanted her but he was leaving and she was a princess. _Keep reminding yourself that Han _he told himself. He heard footsteps of metal lightly clanking ' master Han if I might say that I am glad to see you' Han hushed see-threepio the base was quiet he didn't want to wake everyone with threepio's prissy voice ' excuse me master but I thought I might inform you that leia has not returned to her chambers' Han looked agitated 'and why would I want to know that?' he asked 'well master you always wanted to know when leia seemed amiss in other circumstances' Han nodded ' erm ok why don't you just power down? I'll find leia she's probably staying somewhere else for the night'

See-threepio nodded 'thank you master how kind and gracious...' Han just covered his mouth ' just power down already!' he then stormed off and headed towards leia's office he was nearly 100% sure that she would be there. He entered the code and sure enough found her sleeping on her desk, pen still in hand, her handwriting had got sloppy nearer the end. He gently lifted her into his arms careful not to wake her and walked towards her quarters. He entered the code (another he had memorised) and walked into her room. He placed the covers back and laid leia on the bed. He pulled her boots off her feet and marvelled out how tiny her feet where in his hands, and how cold they were! He massaged them heating them in the process. He couldn't believe that the princess stayed out in the process! He then pulled the covers over her and pressed his lips to her hair line. ' goodnight my princess' he said, he didn't care about his rational thinking, just knew that he wanted the little princess who lay in the bed, but whenever he admitted this his mind would reply to his heart that she was a princess and he was a smuggler.

He headed back to the falcon determined to get some sleep as he was having the midnight watch; unlike the princess, he was not willing to be sleep deprived. Sleep welcomed him with warm arms but quickly pushed him away when his alarm went off and it was time for his shift. Han walked around the base idly, and then decided to walk past leia's room to see if she had had anymore midnight visitors.

Han saw the young general Isaac walking and knew where his destination was, just like the night before Han hid in the corner spying on leia and her midnight visitor. This time leia took longer to answer the door, but when she did she looked disgruntled, she shook her head 'how did i..?' Han sniggered silently to himself; she obviously had expected to wake in her office. Leia yawned then seeming to realise her situation she then jerked her head back and said 'yes general?' The general smiled he leaned in on leia, leia shrunk back. Han felt anger rise again, who was this general to do this to leia? Those were his moves! 'Leia, there's no way to show you what I want to say' leia tried to back away but the general grabbed and forced his lips upon leia's. She tried to push away but the general shoved her against the wall. Leia then resorted to biting his lip, she kicked him hard. Han wanted to interfere but he also wanted to see if leia returned feelings for the general. From her display of struggle it seemed that she didn't. Han was about to step in when General Isaac pulled away 'I thought you loved me!' leia slapped the general hard that even Han flinched at the sound. He saw that he didn't need to step in and that leia could sort this out herself. 'General! It's the middle of the night and you come here to romance me, based on false presumptions! I can assure you I have no affection in that manner towards you, I'm sorry if you have misled yourself' Han smiled trust the princess to push the blame towards the general! Han couldn't really blame the general for his attraction to the princess, most of the single men on the base fantasized about her! But there were some boundaries that even the famous "Han solo the boundaries breaker" didn't break!

Han listened carefully to see what would come next. Leia spoke again ' I'd prefer it if our relationship if we must have one, will remain strictly professional and I'd also appreciate you stop calling in the middle of the night' general Isaac surprisingly started to laugh. 'Princess I know your womanly tricks and the way you deny attraction, but don't worry, soon you'll appreciate me' at that he shoved leia against the wall and pinned her down roughly leia resisted but he carried on. It was at this point Han made his presence known he grabbed the general by the collar stepped in between leia and the general. 'General if a lady says no she means no, trust me' the general snarled and lunged a fist at Han but Han's reflexes were quick and he blocked it. Han smelt the alcohol in the general's breath he shoved the general away ' your drunk and acting out of rank, go back to bed and leave the princess alone, if you forget this happened I'm sure the princess won't feel the need to let this incident spread' leia stood aside astounded. Had Han just done a gentlemanly act? The General surprisingly nodded and said to leia 'you don't know what you're missing' leia was about to reply but Han signalled her not to. The general skulked into the shadows, leaving Han with an astounded princess. Leia was just about to thank Han when he pulled her into his hiding place covered her mouth to muffle any protests. A young pilot knocked on leia's door. Leia struggled to get free of Han's hold 'come on sweetheart! Do you really wanna go back to your room and get another sleepless night?' leia muffled something into his hand Han guessed what she was saying 'yeah, yeah' he whispered,

' you're probably saying that its important, but let me tell you one thing the more you agree to take other people's shift the more they're gonna ask you and that means less sleep' the young patrol knocked a fourth time. The fifth time he gave up and went to wake some over poor rebel up. Han reluctantly let leia go, expecting a tongue lashing he braced himself. Instead he got a tired looking princess' faint smile 'thank you' she said. A feather could have knocked Han over with the shock he was feeling 'what?' he said leia laughed 'I know it's crazy, If I was properly awake I would give you a real tongue lashing but you saved me twice, once from a presumptuous general and a second time from another tiring early shift' Han smiled, here she was thanking him! He stored the memory in tight, knowing that leia was sleep deprived and therefor letting her guard down 'well' he said 'I noticed how these midnight early morning visits seem a regular occurrence, just don't want you to pass out on anyone' leia laughed at the feeble joke, during the time she had known Han there were always hints that suggested that Han wasn't simply a selfish mercenary, but a kind, caring man. Of course whenever Han showed this he'd usually ruin it by annoying the princess or put a tough argument up over the price of his next mission- of course she didn't know that he usually got paid in ration bars or ship parts, she thought he was eating up all the rebellion's credits . leia disengaged herself from Han and gave Han a quick peck on the cheek, she then walked to her door and said ' I still think your more than a selfish mercenary' she then winked and whispered a thanks to Han. Han was shocked he slowly brought his hand up to his cheek and enjoyed the tingle he got. Either Hoth was melting and the princess was warming up, or she truly was sleep deprived- more than he had though!

_So that's chapter 3 and the final chapter, what do you think? I might do a sequel where general Isaac gets his revenge on Han and leia what do you think. Please review!_


End file.
